


Two in One

by Mumia0813



Series: Two in One [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bragging, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: "Hey I bet you didn't know that my "kind" could keep journals or diaries?"





	1. Introduction by Me!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinderWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/gifts).



> Written this in 2010 I kept dreaming of typing this up so now i'm gonna do it. the other stories will get updated once my muse is done being on vacation.
> 
>  
> 
> Some chapters will be long sometimes short as this is written like a journal entry slash memoire.
> 
>  
> 
> My fanfiction my characters my plot and settings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME!!!!

**Journal Entry**   
**December 25th, 2005**   
**Random abandon temple in Tokyo, Japan**

**Hey, I bet you didnt know that my Kind could keep journals or diaries; well its an requirement cause there's so few of us that are still free left roaming amongst you mortals.**

**You humans have grown bold and arrogent since the last time we visited. Who am I? Well I'm not telling you just yet.**

**WE were once worshipped, loved, hated, feared by you mortals once upon a time. Foolish you mortals were then, helpless like newborns. Not so very bright at the time of worship when we demanded sacrifice you'd delivered killing your own Kin. Pathetic.**

**I'm getting ahead of myself...Ha i made a funny! This new era is very impressive and so full of, oh whats the word? CORRUPTION. I'll tell ya, this city is still holding on it's traditions even when everyone else and everything in the world moved on or upgraded.**

**The seal to keep us in is weakening with the energy of corruption hovering heavily in the air. I'm still in the seal as my appearance is not human. I'd lost my pound of borrowed flesh; i swear the guy was dead before i took it, to those damn priests and shamans who destroyed my borrowed body.**

**I'm gonna tell you my name now, no not my True Name...probably wouldnt even be able to pronounce it right anyway you mortal(s) may call me Remaru no last name...who needs them? and this story is how i'd aquired a new body that wasnt dead...**


	2. Introduction Me!!! part 2...pfft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha I knew it!!!! anyway i'm not gonna be detailed much just the exciting bits lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling errors you see or grammer mistakes...this computer is old

**Ha! I knew it, I can tell by the eagerness of you turning the page. We my fellow reader(s) are stuff of Nightmares or Terror which ever one you want to label Us; We're not Vampires nor Werewolves, The Faes, or goblins...they exist alright but are at the moment elusive, the bastards. Anyway we don't bleed red if that helps as a clue, now to start my tale of how I got a new body. Now don't laugh as how it came to past. This era is tricky enough that I'm out of touch with it being sealed and all. I don't own this body but share it with its original in owner.**

 

=========  
 **It started on a summer night when me and my legion of 300 strong decided to attack the weakening seal and cause havoc. We were sealed to a shrine, a shrine that is not as abandon as I'd hoped. It would seem that the priests and the shamans overpopulated and are now living here. Why is the seal weakening if they're here unless the knowledge of it to maintain it was lost? Sweet!!**

  
**We pushed against the seal and felt it give way. With a shout of triumph we broke through and began to attack. These modern day priests and shamans are pathetic. I try to avoid harming children but casualties do happen especially if they get in the way. WE did hit and run tactics and baited our foes wanting to draw out the ones still alive the originals that sealed us away. Oh, they're still around as their magic is still strong but old and dying? Well our baiting worked and i let my hordes deal with them and went for the main guy my main advisory.**

 

**He showed up in his multi colored overflowing priest robes with the Star of David stitched  in the cloth near the neck. I mean i know fifty years had past but damn did the guy age like seriously he was like only Twenty-three and I merely Two-Thousand. Being sealed for that long was enough to get me going and exact my revenge! I'd attacked him as soon as we made eye contact. My aura and magic against his incantations and staff technique. My fighters were dying around me as i was too engross in my battle to bother. These holy men and shamans must've upgraded.**

**=========**

 

**Let me pause here for a moment. You're wondering what We look like right? Well I'll give you the short version not like I'm boasting or trying to appear vain...ok so i am so sue me. But you'll have to admit having neon blue ankle length hair and red eyes is pretty sexy, I'm slender around the waist but am built like your typical swim coach trainer. My height is 6'1. ok got the visual? We're all like this but our bodies varies due to possessing bodies from the dead. We naturally heal any and all wounds and ailments inhabiting the bodies we take. i mean would you really attack your missing nephew who's been missing for a month only to come back? Ok now back to the story.**

 

**=========**

**My three-hundred warriors were dispatched quickly that it made me upset even more. As i was now dodging attacks from all sides I'd fled into the trees and came upon a clearing free of animals and rocks. These guys were good but not that good. The minute I'd stepped into the clearing i knew right away that I'd made a mistake...i was trapped as the hidden wards were activated and the barrier was erected. Cursing at myself and at them when they came running out of the trees and surrounded me. Some of them looked in awe as if they'd never seen such a being as myself.**

 

**I know don't rub it in how can i fall for such obvious trick after my boasting? quite easily it would seem.** **They started chanting the familiar lengthy chant that'll once again seal me away and strip me of my current accumulated powers. Lady Fate must hate me...and Lady Luck must love me as last to come out of the trees as a sickly individual a young apprentice. This boy had an aura that just screamed,** 'i prefer men!' **He was about twenty with shoulder length semi-curled black hair and blue eyes. His skin was sick color but nothing that i cant fix.**

 

**The young apprentice's timing was perfect and in a last ditch effort to get free I'd called out to the boy making the others falter and pause in their chants. Now! with my remaining powers I'd blasted my way out of the barrier and made a mad dash to the boy who and the others was knocked back by the blast. I'd swear he'd blushed when my body  was suddenly covering him. He was wounded of course and dying slowly but i didn't have time to wait so I'd began the process of taking his body for my own. He fought me to keep me out but in the end i'd manage to sink into him and now the real hard part, ejecting the boy's soul from his body. This boy is strong as we fought letting his physical body writher and squirm and scream in agony.**

 

**Time move faster in the mind while its only by minutes in the physical world. The word "Grandson" and "seal" echoed and I'd paused yet again as i felt a seal being placed on the body and my control over the boy slip away.**

 

**"NO!!!!" I'd roared in anger and fear trying to attack the soul of the boy who was now beyond my reach. Now I'm stuck and cant take the soul out. Outside the others attended to the fires that started from the blast while the old priest checked over his grandson.**

 

**"Forgive this old man Taley but now you must endure."**

 

**"It's alright grandfather, I'd held him off in order to give you time."**

 

**"That's a good lad."**

 

**~Gag me right now will ya?~**

 

**"Um grandfather how old is this seal?"**

 

**"Why?"**

 

**"Cause i can still hear him and he's not happy."**

 

**~of course I'm not happy, I'm sealed inside you sealed period again...~**

 

**"Okay he's pouting."**

**=========**

 

**So now you know how it happened. We may be sharing bodies but our mind are our own. Now i'll let Taley tell his story as i'd did the summary of how we are now sharing bodies.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think.


	3. Yujinu Taley part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whining

Sharing a bed is one thing but sharing a body is annoying. I mean, I can't go outside of my quarters to begin my daily routine of prayers cause it might weaken the seal.

At least I get to go to school a private academy called Anubis. Don't ask me why it was named such. I've few friends due to my illness or lack thereof. Yeah being a host to this foul thing is hell.

~but what would be the reaction of your friends when they notice that you look healthy~ 

I know this creature is having fun at my expense. As I'm getting ready I'd checked the mirror and changed up my hairstyle into a low ponytail. Oh did I neglect to mention that since the sealing my hair has grown down to my butt?

I didn't want to be stared at but it'll happen.

~Aw don't blame me, you wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't show up that night.~

I'm trying to ignore it as I finished up and leave the temple grounds. No one paid me any mind as I followed the crowd of other students and regular pedestrians. Getting to the school I heard my name being shouted out and when I looked I saw my three friends since elementary.

~Ugh, gag me already...what a toothache inducing thought~

-shut it- I'd thought back to the creature-demon, thing.

My friends seemed shocked and surprised before they ran over to me and started talking all at once.

"I'll explain later but we have to be inside the gates before the bell rings."


	4. Yujinu Taley part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of my whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

My friends were few cause of my condition. There's Makuzil a foreign exchange student from Americas, we just call her Zil. There's Lucas, my favorite buddy and self-proclaim **"** **Blessed by the Gods** " and finally Michael dubbed  **"The God Adonis"**

Michael is very quiet and expressionless. He doesn't say much not even to me but he keeps watch over me and lately I've been feeling some sort of energy coming off of him that was very alluring.

  

~Its the Allure that all Faes are born with...idiot~

-Didn't I tell you to shut it?-

~You did but I'm not gonna~

This thing inside me is annoying as ever.

~This thing is named Remaru and I'm only chatting due to your loud thoughts...cant even brood properly with your head always loud.~

  

I glanced sideways as we walked to the building's front doors. Switching out our shoes and gathering our books needed for class i'd became aware of the closeness of Michael who'd was standing right behind me. He's like 5'11 and I'm only 5'5

  

"Mine" came the unexpected voice from the boy who hardly speak. It was deep yet lyrical at the same time. How?

~do I have to say it again? He's a Fae or at least part Fae.~

*sighs* Why does the world hate me so much? I've been good haven't I?

"Okay." I said awkwardly and his presence left my back and Lucas and Zil were just shocked speechless. Zil recovered first and squealed like a girl and hugged me in joy. Do guys have to be girls on the inside just to squeal?

"Dude its about time...Michael's been pinning after you for awhile now..."

~beats me, maybe he's part Banshee-wait, Pinning? This Michael likes likes you? pfft~

-Whats so funny about that?-

~How are you gonna explain me? I can give you some pointers.~

  

Remaru did bring up a good point. oh man this will be awkward as hell.

  

~Look alive Young Taley for your school days are about to get hectic.~

**Author's Note:**

> its alright if ya comment on it


End file.
